


Learning

by princiere



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, M/M, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-06-26 02:10:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15653610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princiere/pseuds/princiere
Summary: Connor tends to be extremely blunt when it came to interactions with him. He couldn't help it, due to being an android built for detective cases--sometimes, forwardness was the only way to get answers.





	1. Taking Initiative

**Author's Note:**

> I was hesitant to post this one bc of how terrible I made Gavin act :// I promise I don't hate the guy, but I mean he makes it so easy to write him as the asshole character so,,, what are u gonna do
> 
> As usual w/ my garbage, reader is transmale!!

When was the last time you felt this way? That churning in your stomach when your person of interest passes by, & the inability to keep your composure when they actually notice you--what was this, some stupid teenage crush? Sure, those days were mostly reserved for your school years, but that was only due to hormone spikes. You were older now, so you should have better control over these feelings.

So how the hell was Connor getting to you so easily?!

It'd been a few months since the revolution, so androids were now to be treated as equals with humans. This was honestly a blessing, as you always felt horrible when you saw them get pushed around. It didn't help when Connor first arrived at the DPD, with Gavin treating him even worse than how some folk did with androids before the revolution.

"Would you lay off him for once?" You raised your voice as Gavin got in the android's face. "No one likes to see you throw these little tantrums of yours."

"Oh, so now quiet little _____ is gonna stand up for the robot?" Gavin shot an ugly smirk. "Didn't expect such a fowl mouth from a coward like you."

"I can get _much_ nastier." You furrowed your brows. "Now, unless you want Fowler to find out about that incident in the restroom, I suggest you piss off  & go bother someone else."

You saw him pale at this. With a gruff exhale, he shoved Connor & walked away, bumping shoulders with you as he passed by. After a moment or so, you let out some air you didn't realize you were holding & moved to the small fridge in the break room. The RK800 still stood near the exit, but you kept to yourself.

"Your adrenaline seems to be rather high." Connor commented. You'd almost forgotten his habit of analyzing people.

"I'm not exactly the kind of guy that does things like what just happened." You explained. "I'm sure you could see how much I was trying to not shake."

"I did."

Nothing was said for the duration of your time at the fridge, so you simply grabbed a water bottle & shut the door. However, you were startled by Connor's sudden shift in placement, now closer than before. "You're Detective [L.N.], correct?" He asked, his LED blinking to yellow.

"Y-Yea, I am." You averted your eyes, trying to compose yourself before Connor could catch anything.

"I believe I remember hearing about how you're a private detective, yes?" Connor tilted his head.

"Depends on what I'm needed for." You shrugged, opening the bottle & taking a sip. "I can be a private detective, but I also work in computer forensics."

"For android-related crimes?"

"Pretty much."

You noticed Connor's LED blink from yellow back to blue. "You've been working here for some time, correct?"

"Just a few years. It's why I'm not allowed with big & serious cases yet." You fiddled with the water bottle cap to try to ease your anxiety. "Still gotta get some experience before I can get to Hank's level."

"Regardless, if there is ever a case that may need assistance, you may contact me." Connor offered, taking you by surprise. "Seeing as how you're a rather reserved person, I hope that you'll trust me enough to help."

Was he implying that this was due to being an android? Either way, you felt your chest pound as you managed to smile at this. "Thanks, Connor. I'll let you know if I ever need help."

"And thank you for earlier." He nodded. "It must have taken a lot of courage for you."

This time, you couldn't hide the blush crossing your cheeks. "It's...It's no problem." You smiled shyly.

×-♡-×

**/Software Instability ^^**

Connor ran a quick diagnostic scan, & didn't know what to do when the scan came up clean. Yes, he had to ignore all the other instabilities due to the revolution, but there didn't seem to be any new problems.

Glancing to you from Hank's desk, he got the same warning. To add to this, it seemed as though his thirium pump suddenly picked up speed, while his ventilation fan kicked in as well. These usually indicated an android's version of sudden adrenaline or increase in heat, which perplexed the poor guy.

Yes, you were pleasing to the eye--his eyes--but Connor didn't understand these feelings. He was still so new to all the human emotions that he wasn't sure what to call this one.

He decided not to ask Hank about this, as he didn't have enough information to make a clear indication yet.

×-♡-×

Ever since that encounter in the break room, Connor would check in with you when he had the chance. It took a while for Hank to be content with this, but seeing as how you'd been here for years beforehand, he knew you wouldn't deliberately try to keep Connor distracted.

So when Hank didn't show up today, you were surprised to see Connor arrive. "Didn't think you'd come while Hank's gone." You commented as he approached you. "Hangover?"

"Unfortunately so." Connor nodded. "Though, it's much more tolerable than before the revolution, as I was working on a very important case at the time."

"Makes sense." You giggled. "So, what are you doing today?"

"I thought I'd assist you, if that's alright."

You felt your heart leap in your chest. Sure, you grew more comfortable in Connor's presence, but you didn't think he was the kind of guy to want to help out of kindness. "Is that so?" You raised an eyebrow. "Well, all I'm working on right now is some complications with a married couple, so I guess the help is welcome."

"What are the complications?" Connor moved to your side of the desk, pulling up a chair & sitting down rather close to you. While the intimacy was new, you sucked it up & explained the problem.

"Uhm, so the problem is that the husband believes he's undergoing abuse from his wife, but there hasn't been anything to prove his accusations." You sighed. "Of course, it's possible to hook up cameras or voice recorders, in the case of emotional & verbal abuse, but there doesn't seem to be any openings for us to get any sort of device in the house that would catch anything. He's afraid to divorce her at the moment because he knows she'd get custody of most of their possessions, so he's hoping that with enough evidence, he'll be able to divorce without sacrificing nearly everything he owns."

Connor was silent, & you noticed his LED flicker to yellow again. "Are they the only two residents?"

"Two kids & a husky." You added. "The husky is supposedly the husband's."

Connor continued to stare at the computer screen, presumably taking in as much information as possible. "Does the wife have a job?"

"Yea, she manages for a nearby retail store."

"Then shouldn't there be plenty of openings to install cameras?" Connor looked to you, tiliting his head.

That little gesture of his always struck a chord in you, but now wasn't the time. "It's like she trained the kids for things like this. They seem to be acutely aware of anything that happens in the house."

"Perhaps it is paranoia." Connor suggested. "Paranoia tends to cause humans to exaggerate small noises & gestures."

"Maybe." You shrugged. "I'll call the guy later about this, see if maybe I can stop by under the guise as a friend or something."

"That sounds like a good idea."

You felt a warmth spread within you. "Thanks."

As you finished up the report for now, Connor looked to you. "May I ask a personal question, Detective [L.N.]?"

"You can just call me _____." You hummed. "No need for formalities. But yea, ask away."

"When you stood up to Detective Reed a few weeks ago, you mentioned something about an...incident in the restroom. Might I ask what happened?"

"He broke the only working sink. Fuckin' gross to have to go somewhere else to wash your hands." You chuckled.

"Your levels in stress tell me that you're lying."

You stopped typing & glanced over to the android. "My apologies." He added. "I know it's considered rude to accuse someone of lying, but you should know that you don't have to lie to me. You also don't have to share if you wish not to."

"I-I don't mind, it's just-" You buried your face in your hands. "Now's not the best time to talk about this."

"Then perhaps later?"

Sneaking a peek at the time, you hummed again, pondering. "Uhm, I guess we can just head back to my place." You sheepishly offered. "I was about to be done with work, anyway."

"Alright, _____."

It'd been a while since Connor called you by your first name, so you couldn't stop the blush this time.

×-♡-×

"Is there anything you'd like to eat or drink?"

"_____, I don't require those to-"

"Hey." You stopped him as you opened your front door. "I know that, but you have the same rights as me now. You can do what you want. So even if you don't need them, you can always choose to eat or drink."

Connor was quiet, so you tried to backtrack. "I mean- Not that I'm trying to pressure you, but-"

"I'll have whatever you decide to make for dinner." Connor gave a light smile--yet another gesture that entranced you. Shaking yourself out of it, you stepped inside & closed the door behind Connor.

"You don't have to wear the uniform while you're here, by the way." You commented as you shed your jacket, before suddenly realizing what your comment entailed.

"But I didn't bring any other clothing with me."

Of course Connor got to it before you could. Turning to him, you eyed him up a bit before shrugging. "You can just borrow some of my clothes if you plan on staying the night."

"If...If I plan on..." Connor seemed to mutter, his LED flickering to yellow again.

"Not saying you have to, but if you want to." You mentioned. "I just don't wanna be a bad host & make you sleep in your work clothes."

"If changing will put you at ease, then I would like a set of casual clothes." Connor said bluntly, stopping you before you could walk away.

You felt a blush creep up again. "Okay, Connor." You smiled, heading off to your room. "Make yourself comfortable while I change & get you a set of pj's."

Once you left, Connor decided to take a look around, given that this was his first time in your personal environment. He scanned many things, including pictures of family & pets, other various decorations, as well as the stray book you'd left on the coffee table in front of the couch.

_'It's Kind of A Funny Story'_

He realized that another book was tucked under this book.

_'The Perks of Being A Wallflower'_

With a quick analysis, Connor came to the conclusion that you were interested in slice of life stories, especially those that contained one--if not a few--LGBT characters. While he wasn't the strongest in terms of defining all things LGBT, he wasn't one to deny the opportunity to learn more.

Soon, you returned in grey sweatpants & a loose black shirt, as well as some interesting avocado-patterned socks. You offered him a folded pair of blue sweatpants & a grey shirt. "Go ahead & get changed, I'll start making dinner."

With that settled, you headed to the kitchen & turned on the stove. Admittedly, you were pretty good at making grilled cheese, so that was tonight's dinner! You went to grab the bread & preferred cheese, & went to work putting them together before setting them on the heating pan.

It wasn't long until Connor emerged from the bathroom, now suited in tonight's casual wear. You tried your damn hardest not to stare, as you'd only seen him in uniform before now, but looking away proved to be much more difficult than you anticipated.

"Is everything alright?" Connor asked, snapping you out of your thoughts.

"Yea, yea, just..." You averted your gaze. "You look nice."

Getting complimented was not a normality to Connor, as his LED twinkled to yellow for a moment. "If I may be honest, you look rather nice as well."

Your face warmed at this, but you felt more joy than embarrassment. "Thank you, Connor."

×-♡-×

As the two of you settled down after dinner, you offered to watch a movie. Given that he spotted your books earlier, he suggested, "Doesn't _'The Perks of Being A Wallflower'_ have a movie adaptation?"

It wasn't hard to notice the shock on your face. "I mean, yea, it does, just- Didn't think you knew about that kind of stuff, Connor. I thought you were specialized in crimes & investigations."

"I am." He spoke. "But, I am always willing to learn outside those fields."

You giggled at this. "Good to know."

As you set up the living room for the movie, Connor couldn't help but observe your mannerisms & stature as you moved around. You were in your element, & much more vulnerable than at the department, so he began to notice ticks & habits of yours that he hadn't spotted before. The way you bit the inside of your lip when you're focused, the slight decrease in height due to lack of shoes, & the various little spots dotting all over your skin mesmerized Conn-

He suddenly caught glimpse of your forearm, & his LED immediately blinked to red. "_____, what is that on your arm?" He tried to ask calmly. Yes, he knew they were scars, but they were much too... _clean_ & _organized_ to assume that you'd been in an accident. Railroad tracks, was all Connor could think when he spotted them.

You noticed the red glow of his LED & where his pointed gaze landed. The room suddenly grew ungodly silent, as you stood in shock. "Well, I-I- Uhm-..."

It'd been so long since you even thought about those marks. They were on your body, & have been for years, so it was no surprise that you'd grown used to them, but it always came as a shock without fail every time when someone showed concern over them. Hank was no exception, & threatened to beat down whoever compelled you to do this.

"It was a long time ago, Connor." Your voice wavered. "Don't worry about it. I'm clean now."

"Were they...?" Connor's gaze flickered between your arm & your gaze.

"Self-inflicted." You finished for him. "Yea. But I haven't done that in years."

Connor's LED seemed to settle down at this reassurance, though it remained on yellow for now. "Do you...wish to talk about it?"

"I've apparently got a lot to tell you, huh?" You tried to laugh. "Just don't go sharing this information, okay? Especially that whole thing with Gavin, it's the only dirt I've got on him that I use for blackmail."

"While I don't encourage blackmail," Connor allowed the corners of his lips to tug up slightly, "I understand."

You smiled at this & sat down, suddenly feeling the weight of the stories coming back. "So...the incident, first." You started. "Uhm...Basically, Gavin cornered me in the restroom because..."

There was a pause. You glanced over to the android. "Connor, do you know what being trans means?"

He didn't respond for a moment, supposedly searching up tons of information on the term. "I do now." He nodded. "Continue, please."

"So, he cornered me in the restroom because I'm trans, & wanted to _"make sure_ " I wasn't kidding about being trans, so he...well..."

Fidgeting with the hem of your shirt, you admitted, "He tried to sexually assault me. I...don't want to go into detail about that. Luckily, Hank came by before he could do much & we took care of him, so now we can just report him if he ever steps out of line."

"_____, this is very serious." Connor emphasized. "I suggest you report this, regardless of-"

"I know, I know, just-" You hid your face in your hands. "It lets me keep him in line. If he tries anything like that again--no matter who he does it to--I'm reporting him. Promise."

Connor simply gave a curt nod. "Now, about your... _injuries._ "

Glancing back to the scars, you visibly cringed at the sight. "Just know that...none of them tell a good story."

"I was expecting as such." Connor remarked. "May I...observe them?"

"You can just say you're analyzing them." You teased, offering your arm to him. Gently taking your wrist in one hand, he used the other to grace across the bumped scar tissue.

"Some of these have history of becoming infected." He commented.

"Yea, I never really cleaned them." You shrugged. "I had to hide them all the time while they healed, so I never got a chance to disinfect them."

"You have some that are more...prominent, than others."

"Yea, well..." You sighed, trying to laugh it off. "When you're a teenager with a lot of mental problems, some episodes are bound to be more violent than others."

"Mental problems?"

"I thought you would've picked up on that." You raised an eyebrow. "Can't you notice chemical imbalances in the brain? I deal with depression, so I have a huge lack of serotonin."

"I suppose I'm just used to Hank's mental behaviors that your symptoms must have never crossed my mind." Connor suggested. "I apologize if that may have caused any problems."

"Don't be sorry." You felt a light smile & blush on your features. "At least you care."

Connor observed the small anomalies on your skin in silence for a few moments. "Would you...like to talk about what compelled you to do this to yourself?"

"Just a lot of bullying." You shrugged, nonchalant to those memories. "A lot of things never went right at the time, so it was a sort of brutal way to have control over something. After a while, my head sort of became an enemy too. I had invasive thoughts telling me really bad things, & for a long time I believed it. I hated myself & wanted control over something, so this is what I did."

"You don't...feel this way anymore, right?"

"Sometimes I do, but only when my depression gets really bad." You admitted. "I don't hurt myself over it anymore, though, if that means anything."

You glanced up to notice Connor's LED fade off & on from yellow, before blinking back to its vibrant blue. "It does." He gave a gentle smile. "And if you ever feel as though you're going to do it again, you're always welcome to contact me for assistance."

Taking your arm back, you feigned amusement. "Assistance with what?"

Connor paused. "Well, androids don't require sleep, so I will never tire of your conversations if you just wish to talk. All information you share with me will remain classified, unless it seems as though your life is on the line."

As much as your embarrassment wanted you to hide away, you just couldn't stop smiling at this. "That's...That's sweet, Connor. Thank you."

×-♡-×

Unsurprisingly, you fell asleep during the movie. It was already quite late when the two of you arrived at your apartment, so Connor could only be relieved that you're at least getting some sleep. However, it was when you adjusted yourself to lay on his shoulder that he felt a small short-circuit.

**/Software Instability ^^**

Connor was honestly a little shocked that his software could get any more unstable. He felt his ventilation fan kick in again, & he glanced down to your sleeping figure. You looked so...peaceful.

His thirium pump sped up again, while his fan did the same. All Connor did was hope this wouldn't lead to a shutdown, but it only seemed to get worse as you got more comfortable on him.

In your sleep, you lazily wrapped your arms around the nearest object, which just so happened to be Connor's arm. It felt strange, as he didn't have much experience in feeling real skin on his own artificial kind, but it was a welcome experience nonetheless. Checking back on you, Connor assumes that you were more than content on sleeping like this, so he made no effort to interrupt you.

While the movie still played, Connor let his observations of you wander. He'd been keeping a close eye on you in secrecy, though trying to respect your privacy as well. It came as a slight insult that he never noticed your problems until recently, as he should've spotted these from the moment you two met. But he never did, which seemed to be both a blessing & a curse.

He was upset he didn't notice earlier, but if he had noticed any earlier, he would've come off as invasive. Humans don't like invasiveness, he learned. Regardless, it put him at ease knowing that you've been clean & don't plan to torture yourself anymore.

Connor looked around from where he sat. Due to previous observations & what he could see from where he sat, you didn't seem to occupy another person in your living quarters. In fact, it didn't seem like anyone has visited your home yet, as he could only identify your fingerprints on any object he spotted. He saw a message pop into his vision.

**Possible Relationship Status: Single**

It made sense, considering how reserved you were. This only told Connor that it really must have taken a lot of courage to stand up to Gavin just a few months ago.

_"Would you lay off him for once?"_

_Connor didn't recognize that voice, so when he looked to you, his files instantly recognized you as _____ [L.N.]. Given he had information on you with no confirmed voice tone & pitch yet, he could only assume you mostly kept to yourself._

_"No one likes to see you throw these little tantrums of yours." You furrowed your brows at the guy standing in front of Connor. It wasn't easy to see, but Connor could spot a slight wavering in your knees, while your adrenaline was at worrying rates._

_"Oh, so now quiet little _____ is gonna stand up for the robot? Didn't expect such a fowl mouth from a coward like you."_

_Even if Connor only knew the basics about you, he still felt a tinge of a new emotion in him. He felt the need to stand up, to protect you from Gavin's harsh words. However, he didn't get a chance to do so._

_"I can get **much** nastier." He could see a dark glint in your eyes. "Now, unless you want Fowler to find out about that incident in the restroom, I suggest you piss off  & go bother someone else."_

_With this information about the restroom in hand now, Connor now understood why Gavin gave in so easily._

Connor snapped out of his recollections when you came to, lifting your head off his shoulder. "Sorry for that." You muttered, letting go of his arm as well.

"It's quite alright." He assured you. "You were very content & relaxed, so I saw no reason to interrupt you."

"I just don't wanna make you uncomfortable." You admitted, rubbing your eyes.

"I wasn't."

You gave a curt nod & stretched a little. "What time is it?"

"2:38 AM."

"Ah, geez..." You shuffled to your own space on the couch. "And now I'm wide awake."

"My apologies. Would you like assistance in getting back to sleep?"

"Nah, it's the weekend. I can live with ruining my sleep schedule." You giggled.

Connor seemed apprehensive. "_____, may I ask you a...personal question?"

"Sure."

"Are you currently dating anyone?"

You would've severely choked on a drink if you had one in this moment. "Wh-What? Why are you asking?"

"I've noticed that there only seem to be traces of your fingerprints in this apartment. There also doesn't seem to be any items that wouldn't belong to you."

"I-" You coughed into your fist, still bewildered by this question but still willing to answer. "I'm...I'm not dating anyone."

"May I ask another personal question?"

"I think I'm gonna regret this, but sure." You stared off into nothing, ignoring the furious blushing you were suffering.

"Is there anyone you'd like to date?"

You bit the inside of your cheek to try to ease your nerves. He couldn't see it, but your farther hand was tightly gripping onto the fabric of the couch next to your thigh. "I mean...Yea, but- I-I doubt he's interested..."

It was obvious to both parties that you were struggling with something, but only you knew what the problem was. Connor's LED flickered to yellow. "Is everything alright, _____?" He tilted his head. "Your adrenaline & body heat are at concerningly high rates."

"Yea, just-" You stopped yourself. "Connor, how do you feel about humans?"

"How I...feel..." He pondered. "Well...They can certainly be intriguing. Given that they're not programmed for specific tasks, it tends to lead to many interesting people. The Lieutenant, for one. There are certainly some...troublesome humans, such as Detective Reed."

"What about me?"

"What do you mean?"

"What do you think about me?"

Connor felt his thirium pump pick up speed again, as you locked your gaze on his. "Well..." He tried to piece these feelings together. "When I first saw you, you definitely caught my attention. I tried to learn some information about you, but I could only ever get the basics. It wasn't until that confrontation with Detective Reed that I had the opportunity to interact with you without possibly coming off as invasive or forced. Yes, you're very reserved, & hurt from past experiences, but...I believe you're very kind, & willing to learn just as much as I do."

Meanwhile, you were trying your best to calm the smile plastered on your face. "That's really sweet, Connor. Thanks."

"Now, what about me?"

"What?"

Connor turned his body to yours. "I'd like to hear what you think of me. It only seems fair, yes?"

You knew he'd never try to be malicious, so you didn't mind answering. "Alright, alright." You shook your head, turning your body to him as well. "Alright, uhm..."

It was difficult to think of where to start. Not only did you have to avoid admitting your feelings, but you had to try to sound decent as well. "So, when the department was told that we'd be getting an android to help with some cases, I seemed to be the only one that wasn't upset about this. No one really seems to like androids because they take human jobs, but I didn't see the big deal. So already, before we even saw each other, I was already feeling pretty sympathetic, since I also had experiences of not feeling welcome no matter where I went."

Connor listened intently as you fidgeted with your hands. "Then, when I first saw you, I...Well..." You grew clammy. "Let's just say you definitely caught my attention too. Sometimes, I'd get distracted from work because I'd zone out & end up looking at you. God, that sounds creepy, but I just-"

"_____." Connor rested his hands on yours, halting your squirming. "It's alright. I don't think it's strange." He assured you. "What else did you think?"

"I-I, uhm..." You swallowed. "Every time I saw Gavin push you around, I just wanted to get Hank so we could beat the shit out of him. You...You don't deserve that, Connor."

"_____, your heart rate is very high." Connor mentioned. "Are you alright?"

You gave a frigid nod, averting your gaze. "Uhm...Would it be alright if I hugged you?"

Connor removed his hands from your & held up his arms. You adjusted yourself & hugged his torso, while he wrapped his arms around your shoulders. Even if the body heat was artificial, it still put you at ease as you buried your face in the crook of his neck.

"Your heart rate seems to have decreased." Connor spoke softly, given that your ear was right near his lips. "Is there something troubling you, _____?"

You didn't answer for a few moments. Soon, you pulled away, still keeping your hands at the hem of Connor's shirt. "Uhm...Just don't get weird on me if you don't agree, okay?" You muttered. When he gave a curt nod, you bit the inside of your lip again. "I...I think I like you, as more than a...friend..."

"That would be _love_ , yes?"

"Oh god, hush." You nervously giggled, attempting to hide your face with one hand. "Yea, it is, I just don't have the guts to say it."

"Ironic, seeing as though you're the human here."

"Oh my _god_ , Connor!" You broke into laughter, leaning forward but still hiding your face. "You know what I mean!"

"I do." He gave a light smile, moving his hand to cup your face. Your shyness returned tenfold, but you couldn't hide the deep blush this time as Connor moved you up to look at him.

His eyes trailed down from yours for a moment. "Would you like for me to kiss you?"

Despite all the churning & anxiety in your body, you answered, "Only if you feel the same."

He didn't say another word, pressing his lips to yours. You were taken back for a split moment, before you relaxed & kissed him back. Connor graced your cheek with his thumb as he pressed further, evicting a barely audible noise from you.

While he must've done his research, this was certainly his first time kissing. You could tell. As he pulled away, you giggled. "Still new to this field?"

"I'm willing to learn, if you'll allow me."

"Gladly."


	2. Getting Better, & Rewarded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that you & Connor are finally together, you start to learn even more about each other, including things that perhaps you weren't initially ready for, but are now ready to endure & indulge in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I PROMISE I DONT HATE GAVIN HE JUST MAKES IT EASY FOR ME TO MAKE HIM THE ASSHOLE CHARACTER OKAY I'M WORKING ON A FIC THAT MAKES HIM MUCH MORE TOLERABLE & SWEET
> 
> also uhhhhHHHH IT'S GONNA GET STEAMY AT THE END SO PREPARE YOURSELVES FOLKS
> 
> *first started this a long ass time ago bc I desire domestic fluff & angst, then stopped when the steamy bit started*
> 
> *doesn't finish it until late at night a long ass time later when I'm at the Peak(tm) of this stupid heat I've been in for the past week*

Ever since that night, Connor grew much closer to you. Everyone noticed, especially Hank & Gavin, but neither said a word about it. They knew you were easily sympathetic, so it was no surprise that you were good friends with Connor.

If only they knew.

Stepping into the break room to grab some coffee, you weren't shocked when you noticed Connor enter the room as well. He must've followed shortly after you entered. What shocked you, however, was when he caught your attention only to kiss you out of nowhere. The gesture still flustered you, but you were amused when he pulled away. "And what was _that_ for?" You giggled.

"I simply felt compelled to do so." He gave a light smile. "You're very pleasant to kiss."

You smiled into the next kiss, not minding at all that you were being held up in your work. Connor pulled away again, only to peck your cheek & smile at your giggling. "You get so excited & joyful when given affection." He commented. "That is good to know."

"Just don't get too out of hand." You gave a teasingly pointed glare. "We're still in a workplace, y'know."

"Understood."

As you went back to preparing your coffee, you felt a hand place itself on the small of your back. It definitely felt stiff, but you relaxed at the touch regardless. "Connections such as this tend to bond humans, yes?" Connor inquired.

"Yea." You nodded. "You feel tense, though. Everything alright?"

"I'm...simply new to this field. Please forgive me if I can't adjust quickly enough."

"It's alright, Connor." You turned to him as the coffee poured into your mug, his hand sliding to your hip now. "Just relax. No need to premeditate these kinds of things."

Taking his hand off you, you took a shot in the dark & laced your fingers around his. You noticed a slight waver in his composure, but Connor readjusted & squeezed your hand, just a little. A smile found its way to you, as Connor pecked your knuckles. "See? You're already quite the professional." You commented.

Reluctantly, you took your hand back & finished up your coffee. Connor walked with you back to your desk, while Hank silently watched the whole thing.

Once Connor sat back at his desk, Hank raised an eyebrow. "Gettin' pretty friendly with _____ all of a sudden." He remarked with a teasing tone. "What'd I miss?"

"Well--" Connor was about to answer him, but paused when he remembered that humans tend to be rather private about their personal lives, some preferring to keep their relationship on what he heard others refer to as "the lowtide" as well. Given your reserved nature, he was unsure which you'd prefer. "Excuse me for a moment." Connor stood up, unaware of Hank's smug grin as he strode over to you.

"_____, may I ask you a question?" He asked in a somewhat hushed tone.

"Yea, what's wrong?" You looked up from your computer, noting his strange behavior.

"What would you like me to say if someone were to ask about me & you?"

A flush of heat swarmed your cheeks, yet you smiled regardless. "You can say we're dating, I don't mind if people know I'm with you."

Without warning, you moved to peck Connor's cheek, not caring if anyone saw. You didn't think androids had the capability of blushing, until you felt his cheeks grow warm with a slight tinge of blue. Despite this, Connor gave a light smile.

"Thank you. I was hoping you'd allow our relationship to be public." He spoke before kissing you.

"Wow, I really did miss a shitload."

The two of you separated to spot Hank as he walked over to your desk. "Gotta say, it's about damn time."

"Oh, hush." You giggled. "You think too highly of me if you thought I was gonna admit it any sooner than I did."

"Got me there." Hank shrugged. "Still, whatever keeps _him_ from stalking me, I'll take it." He gave a pointed raise of the brow to the man near you.

"I was not stalking." Connor tilted his head. "I was only trying to contact you, & most times I have to come get you from your home due to either intoxication or in the _midst_ of intoxicating yourself."

As much as you were aware it would suck to be on the receiving end, you absolutely _loved_ when Connor sassed anyone with facts,  & in such a composed & calm tone as well. Hank rolled his eyes, before brushing you two off. "Just don't get too caught up with _____, you've still got a job to do."

"Of course, Lieutenant." Connor nodded once. Once Hank made his way back to his desk, Connor looked back to you. "I apologize, but I must return to my desk."

"No need to be sorry." You smiled again. "We'll talk later though, yes?"

"Of course."

×-♡-×

After setting the pot down & turning the stove on to the desired temperature, you shared a quiet moment with Connor.

...

"Question."

"Yes?"

"Where do you usually stay while all the humans are asleep at night?" You leaned against the counter while you waited for the water in the pot to boil.

"Depending on my condition or the situation at hand, I'm either at the precinct or the Lieutenant's house. However, since we are in a relationship now, I wouldn't be opposed if you'd like for me to stay in your apartment." Connor answered with a simple smile.

"You don't have anything from Hank's place that you need to take over here?" You tilted your head -- _dammit_ , now you were getting some habits from Connor.

"I'm an android, I don't have belongings that I need to pack up to bring here." Connor remarked.

"Nothing at all? Even after becoming deviant?"

"Would you like for me to own something?"

"I mean," You scratched the back of your neck, "it'd give me a good excuse to work on some accessories or other projects that I could gift to you."

Connor's LED blinked to yellow, & you noticed his cheeks tinge a light blue again. Your chest warmed at this, as Connor's LED flickered back to blue. "I'd like that." He smiled.

Turning back to the pot of water to start preparing dinner, you flinched at the feeling of hands gently brushing your hair. "My apologies for the startle, but..." Connor paused. "Your hair is quite soft for non-synthetic hair."

Despite the scare, you relaxed into the touch. "Thanks. It's been a while since anyone's pet me like this."

"Oh?" Connor spoke with a curious tone.

"Yea, my mom used to play with my hair a lot. If there was ever something she wanted to try out involving hair, she usually tested it on me. Different blow-dryer methods, new hair products, all kinds of things. Because I wasn't trans yet, my hair was still long enough to experiment with, so I don't blame her. I never cared much about my appearance back then, so I didn't care what she did. Looking back on it, some of her experiments were kinda cringy, but it still gave us something to laugh about together."

The room went silent before you grew nervous. "I- Sorry for rambling, uhm...I'm not sure how you feel about parents so-- I'm sorry if that offended you."

"No worries." You felt Connor rest his forehead against the back of your head. "I love when you talk about stories of your past. Even if you're not the same person anymore, I'm certain you were a very kind child."

You hummed with content at this. "I was even _more_ reserved back then. I've always been so shy that I never got a chance to date during my younger years."

"Never?"

"Nope."

"Wait." Connor stood up straight. "Are you implying that your first relationship is with _me?_ "

"Yea. I'm almost as inexperienced as you."

You didn't see it, but Connor narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean by _"almost"_?"

"My friend in high school had me thinking she was interested in me & we kissed a good amount during the night she stayed over, but then she made it clear that we were never dating once she left the next day."

"That's..." Connor didn't know what to say. "That's very unfortunate, _____. I must admit, it seems very untrustworthy of her that she did this to you."

"I'm over it." You shrugged. "A few years later when we had our shit sorted out, we talked & I figured she led me like that because we were both confused teenagers that were just... _testing the waters_ , in terms of what we wanted in life. Sure, I'll always be a bit peeved that she tagged me along like that & didn't say anything until she'd already kissed me, but...water under the bridge, I guess."

You felt arms snake over your shoulders, hands resting near your stomach as you felt Connor's body press against your back. "Humans are...interesting." He commented. "Very confusing, but...interesting."

"You can say that again." You chuckled. "I'm still finding out things about myself that I didn't realize before."

"Such as?"

"Would you believe me if I said that...once we started dating, I realized that I'm an absolute sucker for romance clichés?"

"I do believe you." You could hear the amusement in his voice. "I'll keep that in mind for future plans."

×-♡-×

As the movie cut to the credits, you stretched your arms & leaned back into the couch, letting your head fall back. "So, how was that one?" You asked Connor.

"It was certainly...illogical, at times." He admitted.

"That's how most movies work." You explained. "It's kind of an escape from reality for a bit, to let people expand on fantasies & stories, usually not caring about logic or reasoning."

"I suppose I'll keep that in mind during future movie viewings." Connor nodded, looking back to the TV. "May I ask you a question, _____?"

"Sure."

"Do you enjoy kissing?"

You snickered. "I thought that was obvious. Of course I do."

"So it makes you happy?"

"Yea. Where are you going with th-"

You didn't get to finish before Connor pressed his lips to yours. Relaxing into it almost immediately, you wrapped your arms behind his neck to keep him close, while his hands graced over the hem of your shirt. Connor observed you as he pulled away, noting your flushed cheeks & increase in heart rate.

"I enjoy making you happy." He spoke softly, kissing you again afterwards. However, he stopped when you let out a quiet noise. "What was that?"

"I--uh..." You averted your gaze, now blushing furiously. "Humans...tend to vocalize whenever they enjoy something a lot. I was just...moaning, I guess...Sorry..."

Connor's LED faded to yellow, before you saw it flick back to blue. "Ah, I understand." He smiled. "Humans experience such strong emotions that they can sometimes filter it out vocally, such as yelling in anger, or moaning due to an orga--"

"Hey, hey, hey!" You clapped a hand over Connor's mouth. "Don't go saying things you might regret!"

"Oh?" Connor muffled, as he took one of your hands in his, while the other took the hand still covering his mouth in order to make you cup his cheek. "What do you mean?"

The sight alone of Connor being so... _cute_...was enough to make you blush, but you didn't think you'd have to explain the concept of third base to him so soon. "I-..." You struggled to find your voice. "Well...Uhm, Connor, do you know anything about sex?"

"I know the basics." He nodded. "But what does this have to do with the conversation?"

"Well--I mean..." You glanced away again. "Saying things that can imply sex can be...kinda embarrassing to humans..."

"Is that so? Do you wish for me to stop?"

_Oh god._

"Uhm...Not that I'm not _interested_ in you like that, but--"

"You are interested in me sexually?"

You could faint from all the blood in your face. "I-I mean--...Is...Is it okay if I am?"

"Absolutely." Connor assured. "Humans can seem to be interested in a lot of other various species, so it comes as no surprise that humans can be attracted to androids in that sense."

"That's...That's not what I'm worried about."

You noticed his LED blink to yellow. Swallowing, you admitted, "I just thought it was selfish of me to feel that way, since your kind can't seem to feel those...actions."

"I can be upgraded to feel as such."

You sputtered, taking your hands back to lift yourself up. "I don't want you to upgrade just for my sake! It's already selfish enough of me to feel like this!"

"I don't believe it's selfish." Connor took your hand in his again. "You are simply just experiencing feelings that can't be ignored forever. For humans, it's like crying. It's...difficult, to control those feelings, until you're already experiencing them to a strong degree. I especially don't believe it's selfish if you are taking how I feel into consideration, _____."

You glanced to his hand as it squeezed yours. "While I may be new to many fields in terms of human emotions & instincts, I will not push you to detail certain emotions if they make you uncomfortable to describe. I care for your happiness."

His kind gestures were not helping your flood of lust, but you appreciated them nonetheless. "Thanks...You too, Connor."

"If you don't wish to have sex right now, then I won't oppose to allowing you to step into another room to masturbate."

You were so glad this conversation happened in the privacy of your own apartment.

×-♡-×

"Would ya quit tapping your finger? _Christ_ , I'm gettin' a headache from it."

"Sorry, Hank."

You were dealing with a mountain of emotions right now. Ever since that discussion with Connor, you'd developed a lot of...sexual tension. Not only that, but you were riddled with anxiety, since he left for a mission yesterday & hasn't contacted you at all today.

"What's your deal, anyway?" Hank raised an eyebrow. "You really _that_ worried about Connor?"

"A little." You admitted, trying to keep control of your leg as it rapidly bounced from the tip of your shoe. "He...hasn't called me at all today."

"Probably busy." Hank brushed it off. "Don't think about it so much. I'm gonna get coffee, you want some?"

"I think the last thing I need right now is coffee." You nervously chuckled. "Got too much adrenaline & anxiety, I guess."

"Still unsure how you got a job at the DPD with all this shyness & anxiety you got in ya." Hank ruffled your hair, teasing. "Later."

Hank was like a father to you, so it was no surprise that you could tell how hesitant he was to accept that his two unofficial children were together. He didn't seem too fazed by Connor's new emotions, but he still seemed to keep an eye on him so that Connor wouldn't make a fool of himself in this new relationship.

As for Gavin, he seemed absolutely appalled at the news of you dating an android, let alone Connor. You were never quite sure how he felt about you, but after the restroom incident, you could only smirk with amusement every time Connor gave you affection whilst in Gavin's presence.

"Hey, _____."

Speak of the devil.

You simply gave Gavin a side glance before returning to your computer, silently tapping for the audio recorder on your phone as well. He didn't like that you essentially ignored him. "I'm talking to you, _____."

"And I should care -- let alone listen -- _why_ exactly?" You spat. With the self esteem boost from Connor's interest in you, standing up to Gavin was next to no problem now.

"Because we're _coworkers_." He rolled his eyes. "Anyway, I noticed your plastic boy-toy isn't around today to be your fuckin' bodyguard, so I thought I'd come check on you."

"I have no desire to allow you to know anything about my personal life." You deadpanned. "Unless you're interested in me talking about my admiration for my _robocop boyfriend_ , then I suggest you go back to work."

"A bit grumpy today, aren't we?" Gavin teased.

"Sure. Whatever makes you go away."

"C'mon, don't be like that." He leaned his elbows on your desk. "I think someone's just playing hard-to-get."

"That would at least make a little sense if I was actually single, which I'm clearly _not_." You furrowed your brows.

Gavin scoffed. "As if dating that piece of plastic counts! C'mon, just hear me out: we'll go out for some dinner, maybe get some drinks, & maybe then you won't be so quick to shoot me down."

"Says the guy that shoved his hand in my pants to make sure I wasn't lying about being trans."

Gavin stood up straight. "Hey, take that as a compliment! You looked so much like a real guy that I had no idea!"

"If I'm not a _"real guy"_ then what am I _really_ , hm?" You spun in your chair, finally glaring at Gavin. "All I'm getting from you is that you think I'm just some quick fuck, & you seem to not care how you get it."

Gavin simply grinned, dripping with smug. "Such a grumpy little shit today, huh? Is someone on their period?"

You felt all blood in your body run cold. The irritation suddenly turned to rage, as you stood up and, without any warning, kneed Gavin between the legs & socked him in the face, knocking him to the ground. You heard the room go silent, save for a few gasps.

"_____?"

Glancing to the doors that lead to the precinct, you spotted Connor -- his LED glowing red -- though your anger didn't decrease in the slightest. After noticing that Gavin's nose started to bleed, you scowled as he glared up at you, "Wait until Fowler hears about the molestation charges."

You grabbed your phone & glanced back to Gavin, who was now sat up & using his shirt as a tissue for his nose. Without remorse, you strode over to Connor, taking his hand in yours & proclaiming that you were done with work for the day to your coworkers as you left the building with your boyfriend in tow. "_____, what happened?" He asked once you made it to the department's parking lot. "You're shaking, & your heart rate is--"

He didn't get to finish before you turned to him & nearly gave him a death grip whilst hugging him. Though still thoroughly worried for what he missed, Connor still reciprocated the hug, not as tightly however. He soon began to hear small hiccups from you, as your hands gripped his jacket.

"G-Gavin, he--"

Connor's LED couldn't have emitted a brighter red. "What did he do? Did he hurt you?" He pulled your face off his chest, immediately feeling a pain in his chest at the sight of you crying. He'd never seen you like this.

You tightened your lips, begrudgingly smearing some tears away with your fist. "I don't wanna talk about it right now. I got recording of it anyway, so I'll call about filing charges against him tomorrow."

Connor nodded curtly, not wanting to push you any further for answers. "Please, allow me to escort you home. I still need to come back to the precinct, but--"

"No, no no no, _please_ , stay with me." You begged, trying not to grip too hard on his jacket. "I-I don't trust myself to be alone right now. Please, I--...I don't know what I might end up doing..."

Connor suddenly took into account the times he'd seen those scars on your arms, & it clicked in him. "Then I will stay with you." He assured. "I promise."

×-♡-×

Connor didn't need to facially express how disgusted he was at the recording, as you spotted his LED flickering red while he listened. It began to glow brighter as he heard the scuffle that occurred afterwards. "He didn't hit me, I promise." You told him as you put your phone away. "Still, I just...Yea."

Everything felt heavy right now. The silence in the room was deafening, & you were too exhausted from the flood of emotions earlier to even try to cry again. Regardless, Connor took your hand in his. "I hope you didn't take what he said personally, _____." He spoke softly.

"I didn't." You kind of lied. "I just really wanted him to shut up, & Hank wasn't around to call him out sooner."

"Nevertheless, I must admit that I'm...impressed, at how you handled that." Connor brought your knuckles to his lips. "You seem to have become much better at defending yourself & others."

Despite your exhaustion, you smiled at this. "Thanks. I just...kinda wish you were there. What'd you even leave for, anyway?"

"I told you, I was--"

"Yea yea yea, you said it was a mission, but what _for_ , exactly?" You emphasized. "Or is it one of those classified cases?"

Connor looked away, his LED flashing yellow. "It's...not classified, but...I feel as though you might become upset with me."

"Says the guy that sticks blood in his mouth to analyze it without any shame." You teased. "What'd you do?"

"I...got upgraded."

Your exhaustion snapped away, your cheeks flushing red. " _That's_ what you were gone for?!" You exclaimed. "I-I--..."

Connor didn't say anything to defend himself. You sighed at this. "I-I mean, I'm not upset with you or anything, but...fuck, Connor..."

"While you seemed interested in upgrading me, you always showed signs of hesitance & reluctance. Therefore, I thought it would've been best to be upgraded in secrecy, under the guise of a detective case. I apologize if this affects how you feel about me."

"It doesn't, just..." You put your head in your hands. "I'm...I'm sorry I made you feel like you had to hide the upgrade process from me. But, was upgrading not _just_ for my sake?"

"It wasn't." Connor assured. "While I enjoy making you happy, I understand now that you wish for me to experience these feelings as well. Though I can feel pain now, it's a worthy sacrifice if it'll allow me to pleasure you without any guilty conscious in you."

Despite the severe blushing, you muttered, "Uhm...Y-You're not my _"boy-toy"_ or anything, you know that, right? I just...really want to get close to you...in every way."

Confessing any feelings was never an easy task for you, but with Connor, it seemed as though your efforts were always greatly appreciated. This was no exception, as he tipped your chin up to gently press his lips to yours. "You aren't alone in these feelings." He said softly. "I know today has been troubling for you, but perhaps I can take your mind off these worries?"

...

"... _Please._ "

Connor didn't need to be told twice. He gently kissed your lips before moving to your neck, noticing the hitch in your breathing. He'd never done these actions himself, but he's researched enough to know what to do. Grazing the skin of your throat with his lips, he listened carefully to your every whimper & change in your breathing.

You seemed to react very strongly at one point, but tightened your lips before any more noises could escape. Connor noted this special spot on your neck & began to give it his undivided attention. With a flick of his tongue, he felt you squirm under him, your heart rate picking up considerably.

Connor almost lost his composure when he bit into your skin, taken back by your lewd cry as your hand raked through his synthetic brown locks. He continued to suck at your flesh, taking in every little noise & movement you made. Your body seemed to be getting warmer, while your heart could pound out of your chest with how loud & fast it became.

Connor wanted to study _everything_ about you. He wanted to know _exactly_ what would make you the happiest.

When he let go of your flesh, he noted how he'd left a deep red mark -- presumably a hickey that would turn purple later. As much as you tried, it was difficult to calm down while Connor gave such a collected yet intrigued gaze. "Perhaps this would be more comfortable if we moved to your bed." He suggested. Afraid that you'll just moan again, you nodded & didn't fight back much when Connor picked you up. You almost wanted to oppose against the gesture since you thought you might be difficult to carry, but you remembered that androids can have much more strength than humans.

Once in the bedroom, Connor gently set you down & requested you discard your pants. Though nervous, due to never having done this before, you still unbuttoned your pants & cooperated with Connor as he slid them down your legs. He tossed them aside, & began to crawl over your lying body to give you a small kiss, neither of you minding his hand gracing the newly exposed skin on your thigh.

"How are you feeling?" He quietly asked.

"A bit nervous." You admitted, trying to manage a chuckle. "But...I trust you, so I doubt I'll panic."

"And I trust you to let me know if I should stop, yes?"

"Yea." You nodded, almost breathless at how considerate Connor was being about all this.

With a hum, he gave you another kiss before moving back to your neck. You sighed, letting your hands card through his hair again as Connor made another hickey in your flesh. You felt your legs squirming, & Connor must've noticed too, as the same hand that was touching your thigh earlier moved to gently spread your legs apart, allowing him to make himself comfortable near your core.

"C-Conn-- _Ahh_..." You jolted when a semi-cold hand graced under your shirt, touching along your burning skin  & eliciting goosebumps.

"My apologies." He spoke quietly. "I can adjust my temperature if you wish."

Something about the cold feeling against your hot skin sent a shudder straight to your core, & you tightened your lips in an attempt to stifle a groan. "I-If you would, please..." You whimpered, certain that you'd prefer a warm hand over cold if he decided to stray any further.

After a few moments, the hand under your shirt grew warmer, & you eased at the feeling. "Thanks..."

You felt Connor hum against your neck, settling you back into what was to come. His hand began to explore further south, & you pulled him close when the tip of his fingers nudged just under the hem of your underwear. He stopped when you did this. "Is something troubling you?" Connor asked, quietly. "Your heartbeat picked up speed."

Almost reluctantly, you muttered, "Just-- Just nervous, is all...I-I'm just used to people not being that interested when they find out that I don't...provide what they expected. S'why I've never--uhm, gone any further than this."

Using his free hand, Connor held your cheek & gently kissed you. "You don't need to worry about that with me." He assured you. "I only want to make you feel good."

You felt your entire body flush at this, but you couldn't help but smile. "That...makes me feel better." You admitted in a whisper. Connor smiled at this.

"I'm glad."

He soon returned to peppering you & your neck with kisses, while he let his hand nudge all the way past your underwear. Though you initially tensed at this new feeling, you quickly relaxed as Connor whispered more words of praise. This only worsened your arousal, however, & your impatience grew stronger with every passing moment.

You choked on a groan when Connor finally delved to your core. He paused, worried that he pushed it, but the moment he tried to pull away you grabbed his wrist, begging, "No no, no, _Connor_ , please..."

His LED glowed yellow for a moment, going back to touch you again to gauge your responses. As he brushed along your core, you struggled more to keep your noises quiet, but practically to no avail. Connor observed this, taking in every whimper & twitch you evicted.

Carefully, he prodded a finger at your entrance, gaining a whine from you. "Connor, _please_..." You begged. "Please, I--"

You bit your lip as he slipped a finger in, shocked at the relative ease. Connor finally decided to take pity on your pathetic attempts at keeping quiet, now muffling you with his own mouth as he quickened his pace. You squirmed under his touch, wrapping your arms around his neck to keep him close. The air was becoming almost unbearably hot, with Connor's palm brushing against your clit with every pump of his finger.

"Connor--"

A yelp escaped you when he suddenly added a second finger, seemingly aware of what you were going to ask. Your whines & cries for release heightened, to which Connor muffled again with his mouth. "Please try to remain quiet, love," He instructed moreso than encouraged, "I'd much rather be the only one that gets to hear this."

"I-I'm sorry, I just--" You stopped due to an involuntary grunt, "You just make me feel s-so _good_ , Connor, I-- _Ah~!_ "

Your words clearly triggered something in Connor, as he swiftly moved to bite your neck & add a third finger in you. You were already close, so the sudden entourage sent you into overstimulation. Your blood suddenly felt like white heat, & your vision began to blur. "Connor, _Connor_ , I'm--!"

He muffled your cries again, drinking up all your moans as you were shoved over the edge, cumming _hard_ against his hand. Connor kept up his movements, however, which only drew out your orgasm  & had you seeing stars. He stopped once you finally collapsed, already quite spent.

...

A thumb graced your cheek. "You're crying."

"Shit, really?" You moved your hand to where his free hand laid, gracing along the wetness that streamed down your face. The two of you shared a glance. "Well, you did kinda overstimulate me at the end there, so it makes sense."

"I'm sorry," Connor suddenly seemed down, "I must have been...overwhelmed, with the situation at hand. I...won't do it aga--"

You clapped a hand over his mouth. "Oh _god_ no, _please_ keep doing that." You chuckled. "It was...It was amazing, Connor."

He perked up at this, giving you a small kiss in response. "I'm glad." He smirked, suddenly taking his hand out of your underwear to lick your substance off his fingers. A shot of arousal went to your core, but you figured it was time to turn the attention... _elsewhere._

"Do...Do you want me to help you now?" You glanced down at what looked to be an almost painful bulge in Connor's pants. Out of curiosity, you moved your leg between his to brush across it, eliciting a sudden loud & choked groan from Connor. "Shit, sorry, you're still so new to this, I--"

"No, n-no, it's--" Connor grasped your wrist, attempting to compose himself. "I'm...I'm alright."

Has...Has he ever _stuttered_ before?

With a nod, you moved your leg again, effectively making Connor rut against you now. While he seemed to be better at restraining his noises, it was clear he wasn't going to last long. "Here," You gave him a small push for him to get up, "go sit against the headboard. I'll...I'll take it from here."

Tightening his lips, Connor nodded & moved so that now he sat at the headboard, his hands almost fidgeting at his sides. You carefully moved to straddle his lap, & watched as he sucked in air through his teeth when you moved to palm him.

Do androids need air, or is the artificial breathing just another feature from the upgrade? Either way, you were enjoying it.

"How does it feel, Connor?" You asked, squeezing just a bit.

He grunted. "It--It feels... _good_. But it's also... _frustrating_."

You hummed, "You want to let go, yea?"

"Yes, I--" Connor paused to compose himself -- well, as much as he could in the position he's in. "Pleasing you made it very... _h-hard_."

A few moments later, Connor grabbed your wrist. "I-I don't think I'll last much longer." He confessed. "It's all so... _overwhelming_ , I--"

He tried to stifle a yelp when you swiftly unzipped his pants & tugged them away, only enough so that you could reach his underwear. "Then I'll get right to it." You teased, leaning down to press a light kiss to his clothed groin. Connor tensed, shuddering at this new feeling of such warmth, that he didn't even realize you'd pulled his underwear down until you already had your mouth on him.

" _Ah!_ " He cried, raking his hand through your hair, while the other took hold of one of your hands. "__-_____, I-- _Ah!_ "

You licked & sucked feverishly, as if more desperate for his release than Connor was for his own. Perhaps you were, in which case, only spurred you to keep this up. 

_Besides_ , you pondered, _he might be into receiving overstimulation as much as he enjoys giving it._

Even when in such an intense position for the first time, Connor still managed to be cute by hugging your head with his thighs, muffling his cries from you. Out of pure lust -- & with no shame at this point, you used your free hand to push down one of his legs, earning another yelp from him.

"Let me hear you." You told him during the split moment your finally took your mouth off him. "I want your first to be good, Connor."

"It--It already is, love-- _Ah!_ " Connor didn't get any more time to respond before you returned to devour him, as if he was your last meal.

As you felt his thighs begin to tense & his stomach convulsed, you squeezed his hand the moment he came. Connor cried out, & you weren't sure if he was choking on his cries again, or if his system overheated & rendered him silent.

You weren't sure what you were expecting in terms of android cum, but it seemed much more clear than a human's would be, with a slight blue hue as well. While Connor came down from his high -- his _first orgasm_ , a title which you'd proudly wear if Fowler would let you -- you quietly cleaned up the mess, taking all he had to offer.

"That...That was..." Connor's voice returned, a tad blur of static accompanying his words. "That was _amazing_..."

You hummed, almost chuckling. "I'm glad."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♡v♡ but also (˵ ͡o ͜ʖ ͡o˵)
> 
> I have,, a problem heLLO anyway I hope u enjoyed bc I sure as hell enjoyed writing it lmao

**Author's Note:**

> OOF what a rollercoaster,, why do I always get rlly fucked up lmao


End file.
